Ahora solo queda la herida
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La oscuridad de la celda te rodea, la voz te llama "monstruo" y ahora solamente queda lamerte las heridas. Esta historia participa del Reto Inaugural "Personaje favorito" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Ahora solo queda la herida **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Propiedad:** Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Esta historia participa del Reto Inaugural "Personaje favorito" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Línea Argumental:** Sucesos posteriores a la tercera temporada y previos a la trilogía "La Promesa".

* * *

«Eres un monstruo.»

La voz suena en tu mente durante el día y también durante la noche. Durante el día te resulta más fácil ignorarla mientras observas con ojos desorientados a la ventana que permite que tu celda se inunde de cálida luz pero es durante la noche, cuando la celda se encuentra sumida en las penumbras que la voz suena más alto. La voz te atormenta más cuando la oscuridad te envuelve y esa voz suena tantas veces hasta que consigue que lances un grito para que se detenga. Pero aunque tú le ordenes que se vaya; la voz se queda allí. La voz permanece en la celda, dentro de ti.

«Solamente me quieres enloquecer. Tú único propósito es atormentarme como has hecho desde que partiste hacía el infierno —te refugias en ese pensamiento—. Quieres llevarme al infierno contigo pero no lo vas a conseguir. No voy a permitir que sigas interviniendo en mi vida.» Cuando escuchas las risas en la oscuridad e intentas moverte para acallarlas de una vez y para siempre, te encuentras con que has quedado reducida completamente con la camisa de fuerza que Zuko ha ordenado colocarte. La ira mezclada con la impotencia te recorre las extremidades del cuerpo aquellas que no puedes utilizar y en medio de todo ese caos de sensaciones, te sacudes tratando de librarte de todo lo que te atormenta.

No consigues quitarte la camisa de fuerza y la voz tampoco desaparece. A veces suena de forma tenue pero hay otras veces que suena con intensidad y que puedes llegar a jurar que sientes su aliento rozándote el lóbulo de la oreja. Sueltas gruñido y más de una vez has visto al guardia observándote por la pequeña rendija que hay en la puerta de tu celda. Te observa y menea la cabeza de un lado al otro, con la firme idea de que verdaderamente has enloquecido y que en lugar de una celda, deberías ir a un psiquiátrico. «Algún día renacerá de las cenizas como el ave fénix. Me vengaré de todos aquellos que planearon mi caída, comenzando por ti madre. Tú eres la culpable de que me encuentre en está situación. Todo es tu culpa por siempre haber preferido a Zuko.»

En el tiempo que has permanecido en la celda húmeda has aprendido a alimentar tus rencores y al mismo tiempo que tú alimentas tu odio, la voz también se alimenta y crece en intensidad. La voz pertenece a tu madre y aunque se disfraza del maternal tono con que solía hablarle a Zuko cuando era pequeño, a ti no te engaña y tú sabes los sentimientos que oculta detrás de toda esa falsedad. Ella te pregunta cómo has llegado a este punto y tú le respondes que todo es su culpa. Que ella es la culpable de que todo hubiera sucedido como sucedió. Todo comenzó a empeorar cuando ella se marchó.

«Eres un monstruo.»

La primera vez que escuchaste esa palabra, eras una niña que no tendría más de ocho años y que todavía entrenaba con muñecos de madera en el patio del palacio. La escuchaste mezclada en una discusión que tus padres mantenían. «Es un monstruo, Ozai —fueron las palabras de tu madre aquella noche—. ¿No puedes darte cuenta? Azula es un monstruo.» Cuando tu madre terminó de hablar, tu señor padre le golpeó el rostro tan fuerte que las mejillas le quedaron del color de las manzanas y tú sonreíste de lado a lado por la acción. Pero después que la satisfacción momentánea se esfumó, el dolor llegó y el saber que tu madre te consideraba un monstruo, poco a poco te fue transformando en lo que ahora eres.

«Tú acabaste con mi vida, madre. Acabaste con todo la noche que te fuiste, incluso conmigo. Siempre dijiste que tenías un monstruo por hija. ¡Felicidades! Tu deseo se ha hecho realidad —piensas de forma irónica. Comienzas a pensar que estás loca de verdad—. ¿Es así como siempre lo tuviste planeado? Padre pudriéndose en una celda, reducido a nada más que vergüenza y fracaso, Zuko sentado en el trono y ostentando el título del Señor del Fuego, y yo... Yo reducida a esto. A nada, siendo nada.»

El guardia de la celda deposita una bandeja con comida junto a las barras metálicas y murmura entre dientes un comentario acerca de tu locura y que te han tenido demasiada misericordia. Que si él hubiera estado en el lugar del Señor del Fuego Zuko, te hubiera eliminado para siempre y tú le respondes que si tú te encontraras en condiciones para pelear, te asegurarías que esas fueran sus últimas palabras. Te apresuras a escurrirte por el suelo en busca de la nefasta comida que te proporcionan, antes que las ratas te arrebaten los bocados. A eso has quedado reducida, a competir contra las ratas para no morir de hambre.

«Zuko siempre fue mejor que yo, ¿no es así? Sus fracasos siempre los convertías en victorias y mis triunfos en deshonras. Un monstruo me decías y tú fuiste mi creadora, madre. ¿Qué se siente haber creado a este monstruo? Me quieres enloquecer pero enloquecerás conmigo, nuestros demonios compartirán infierno.»

—Algún día te encontraré, madre —dices en voz alta, tu voz resuena entre las cuatro paredes que te rodean—. Te encontraré y te destruiré con mis propias manos. Esa es la única manera para dejar de escucharte, para impedirte que sigas interviniendo en mi vida, para que me dejes de una vez por todas en paz.

Las penumbras te envuelven la visión pero no escuchas a la voz esa noche. Esa noche te encuentras completamente sola en tu celda y es cuando te das cuenta que nunca estuviste realmente acompañada. La mayor parte de tu vida ha sido una mentira. El primer abandono lo hizo el primo Lu Ten cuando cayó en Ba Sing Se, el segundo lo hizo tu madre cuando marchó sin mirar hacía atrás, el tercero fue Zuko cuando fue desterrado y volvió a darte la espalda cuando te encerró allí. Ni Mai ni Ty Lee fueron verdaderamente fieles a ti, la prueba está que ahora se encuentran junto a Zuko. Mai como la esposa del Señor del Fuego y Ty Lee disfrazada de una guerrera Kyoshi.

Ahora solo queda la herida.


End file.
